specter_watchfandomcom-20200213-history
Specter Watch Wiki:Staff
Staffs of are administrators, bureaucrats, webmasters, and moderators who are helping contributors with their concern on their way of contribution to the wiki. Therefore, the staff acts as a guidance towards the contributors who are new and doesn't understand the way on how to take on things on this wiki. They do listen to the community on what they would like to offer and have to stay calm on any matter. However, the staff can lose their cool when a contributor acts irrational, irresponsible and unreasonable. The staffs also have an important role with the quality checks on article pages, and as well participate in setting up the policies. List staffs Current staffs Rights Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are different type of administrators, as they do have the same functions as an admin, they are the ones that can grant a user administrator, moderator or even bureaucrat rights. They are the ones that are able to promote the user with new abilities to function on the wiki. Ones who received bureaucrat rights are the ones that are the most experienced ones on the wiki. Administrator Administrators are faremost the most experienced contributors around each respective wiki's. They are editors that are too familiar with the wiki coding as well having the knowledge to motivate the community of their respective community. Contributors that are working hard, showing a large amount of dedication, loyalty, and activity to the wiki, can receive administrator rights. An administrator has more flags than a contributor, which they can lock articles, and block users. They can as well provide the wiki with codes. During discussions around the wiki, the administrator has the main voice and has to take harsh measures when needed. When two administrator discusses and disagrees to one another, the bureaucrat has the main voice. This, unfortunately, can result of a right reof the administrator rights, only if things are getting extremely heated between the two. An administrator should not abuse his right by unnecessarily blocking contributors or locking articles for no good reasons. They can lock articles if they are heavy under an edit war, or they see that the article will become a victim of an edit war. They can lock articles as well for re-design purposes and testing things. Administrators have the ability to delete articles, templates, images, talk pages, or any kind of pages around the wiki. But they should not remove articles or any other pages at their own will, (read Policy:Quality Standards). Administrators also have the ability to rename articles, images, templates or any kind of other pages around the wiki. Administrators as well can lock articles, especially when there is an edit war. The article should be unlocked when the discussion is over. Administrators also have the ability to block registered users that are showing inappropriate behavior. However, they should not ban a user because they don't like them, or if they figured out, their race or social status. The administrator's rights will be revoked, and blocked infinite. Task of an Administrator * Deleting articles that are considered extremely stubbed. An article most contain at least a 1,000 words on an article, not 30 or 20. * Deleting images that has been requested by the contributor or when it is decided to remove the image from the wiki, even if it goes against the policy. * Protecting articles that has been edited verry poor, target of vandalism, fan theory, or that contains spoilers. * Blocking contributors that are showing poor behavior, such as harrasing another contributor, ignoring warnings, scolding one another, making use of racial slurs, adding adult content, making use of bad language, vandalizing, spamming another contributor, forum threads or article talk pages. * Helping out contributors who are joining the wiki and having no clue where to begin. It is the administrator's own choice if they want to respond to your problem or not. * Solving conflicts between contributors after disagreeing about information theyy've provided or their behavior. * Be natural at all times, an administrator should not pick sides. * Preventing a scene of rebellion against fellow administrators, bureaucrat, moderators and founders. Ones that shows that kind of concern must be banned from the wiki. As remember, administrators, this is not an anime-fan-based wiki were every contributor tries to go overboard for a series where they are not getting paid for. Behavior of the administrators * Administrators should not abuse their rights at all cost, only when there is something serious is happening at the wiki which the administrator have no choice but to abuse their rights. * Administrators should not rebel against the bureaucats or founders, but have to negotiate in harmony. * Administrators should not loose their temper, only if the contributor shows signs of disrespect. The administrator is allowed to loose its temper as well when contributors are stealing content or templates from this wiki to another. * Administrators should not bring over contributors to important matters when it goes about the wiki. They can reveal the news if it is already established with their fellow administrators. * Administrators should not lock articles because they want to. If there are explainable reasons, such as preventing an edit war, re-vamping purposes, testing, they are allowed to lock the articles. * Administrators should not thward with another locked articles work when it is still in progress. It will mix the work of a fellow administrator, havve patience. Inactivity of the administrator It is very understanding that due to circumstances in your private life forced you to an hiatus on this wiki. However, if an administrator have left the wiki for a very long time, approx. 6 months, without explanation, their administrator rights will be revoked. If an administrator shows an online and offline status everytime, their administrator rights will be revoked as well. This means that there is something going on with their daily life and that they should finish or trying to finish their problems before returning. We from the Yo-kai Watch Wiki highly respects contributors with their every day striggle in their daily life. Thus, is it for us important why we revoke the administrator rights as it could be our fault if there is something wrong, such as exams, family conflicts etc. Moderators Wikia's latest rights moderators. It is known that there are two different moderators: # Content moderators: Ones who are overseeing the contents, such as articles, talk pages etc. on this wiki. # Discussion moderators: Ones who are overseeing the forums and the chat feature and can block contributors that are breaking the policy rules in those two feateres. Moderators are more served in-between a contributor and an administrator. A moderator do not have full administrator rights. As this feature has to prove the administrators if you are worthy in receiving an promotion when the spot is open. The same rules of an administrator is the same as that of the moderators. An moderator should not misbehave towards another contributor, only if it is necessary. Contacting a staff If there are any conflicts or you have a regular question, see current staffs, and leave a message on their message wall. They will respond back to you if you are taking your time to wait. However, they cannot be controlled by anyone whatsover, and it is in fact their choice if they want to respond to your problem or not. It can also be that one of the admin have seen your question or request and will help you out. We, are always happy to help you out to find your way at this wiki. If no one replies, then head over to the forum where, with a chance, an adminstrator might respond to your problem. However, place Only for staff to show that your problem on the forum is not meant for contributors. As contributor, you should not bother the staff to ask for administrator rights, or any kind of rights, even if you are new to this wiki. Do not consider to ask that same question to one of the admins in the chats. Do not annoy the administrator on how to get administrator rights or becoming an administrator. Do not bother an administrator asking to change the lay-out etc. This will highly decreasse your chance to become an administrator. However, this will not thward your way to become an moderator. How to become a administrator The only way to obtain administrator rights is when you are proving yourself worthy to be an administrator of this wiki. You'll have to make outstanding edits, showing the staff that you have potential and loyalty for this wiki. This can be showed when being approved for moderator rights, where the staff will look if you got the potential to become one of the administrators. It will take approx. a year to ask for rights while being the content moderator, and will be discussed with the administrators for your approval. However, if you've asked for administrator rights very early on this wiki, or asking how to become an administrator and bothered an administrator on how to get the rights in the chat, then you're chances will be decreased. This means that you are only focused on becoming an administrator rather than focusing what the responsibilities are that an administrator holds. Contributors with an blocking history will not be accepted to become an administrator on this wiki as they are stamped as unworthy. See also *